Fragile - Phan
by sketchless
Summary: Phil slowly realizes he has feelings towards his best friend, Dan Howell. But on that day, he finds that Dan has already found someone else. Phil gets caught in a love-sick situation that may cause unfortunate happenings.
1. Chapter 1 - The Hard Realization

Phil woke up in his cheery room, the bleak sun dripping into his room. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where he began making his cereal.

It was another fall day in London, and Phil had planned to make a challenge video with Dan.

He sat down with his bowl and turned on the television. It wasn't long until his friend joined him. Dan walked in with a yawn, before greeting him with a, "mornin'."

For some odd reason, Phil got this sense of butterflies in his stomach. He tried to reply casually, as he did effortlessly every morning, but today, he choked on his words.

"Did you not get enough sleep? Can't process your words or something?" His flatmate questioned.

"Well…uh, I mean, we never get enough sleep, anyways." Phil shrugged, secretly feeling very relieved that he got a sentence out correctly.

 _Why do I feel this way?_

Dan walked over and sat beside him, with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "Oh yeah, the next box of cereal is on you. Payback for you eating MY whole box!" Dan teased.

Phil remained silent, zoning in and out of reality. Every single time he looked or heard Dan talk, it was fascinating. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how often he thought of this. It wasn't just today that he had butterflies, it was also yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. He'd always felt this way, but only now was it recognizable to Phil.

"Hey, don't take it seriously! I was just kidding around," Dan put his hand on Phil's shoulder, staring directly into his eyes. The blue-eyed boy became isolated, and felt his forehead get hot.

"Um, hello? Phil? Are you even on this planet anymore? Have the aliens abducted your soul in your sleep?"

"Oh, s-sorry! I just have something on my mind," Phil sighed.

"That's fine. Do you wanna talk about it?" He offered.

Phil itched his neck, awkwardly, before shaking his head, "Not now."

The two boys usually sat on the couch together in the morning to watch some anime, or re-watch Buffy for the billionth time, but Phil couldn't stand being around Dan anymore. He slunk away to his room and curled up on his bed.

"Phil!" Dan's muffled voice called from the opposite side of his closed door.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be out for a while, Cat wanted a shoot a video with us later, but I wanted to see if you were up for it?"

Phil closed his eyes, he didn't want to see anyone right now. He needed a couple hours to sort out his odd feelings. "Uhm, you can go by yourself if you want, I know we haven't seen her in while. I don't feel so good, so I think I'll stay."

"You need anything from the store before I go?" Worry could be easily detected in the boy's voice.

Phil smiled, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks, though. Have fun."

"Okay, hope you feel better! See you!" Dan left, and shortly after his footsteps faded away, Phil heard the door shut.

It took him hours of thinking. Constantly moving around his room, finding different sitting positions, until the cold, hard, obvious truth lit up in his mind. He liked Dan, in a different way. It was totally obvious, and that was the one thing he was afraid of. Loving someone he knew he couldn't have.

This answer kept him still for another hour. Laying on his back, on his carpeted floor, staring up at the ceiling. For one full hour. He didn't want this answer to be true. He didn't want to love Dan in that way, but he did. There was no way to turn himself away from that bubbly feeling inside his belly.

After overthinking stuff, he reached over for his phone and opened Twitter. Dan was posting pictures of him and Cat. An odd amount of them. One after another. Phil was confused, Dan didn't usually post so much in one time. He ignored it and slowly pulled himself up. He shut his curtains, making the room dark, and he crawled into his bedsheets, trying so hard to fall asleep.

"Phil! Phil, Phil, Phil! Guess what?!" Dan barged into Phil's room, jumping onto his bed with a camera in his hand.

He rubbed his eyes, blinking them open slowly, seeing his friend looming over him. Phil stared deeply into his beautiful brown eyes, and his soft hair that he longed to have between his fingers.

"What?" He questioned softly.

"Okay, so Cat and I went out for lunch, and….and we kinda, confessed to each other! You know, I liked her, and she likes me! I guess we're an 'item' now," he chuckled to himself.

Phil's heart beat so fast, that he literally felt it shatter in his chest. He forced a smile upon himself, "That's great! H-how come you never told me you liked her?"

"I don't know, I just realized today that I've felt this way about her for a while!"

 _I wish I could say the same._

"Oh, well, that's really great for you-" He broke out mocking a cough attack, and grabbed the tissue box on his dresser, "Sorry, I think I have a cold. Maybe you should come back later, I don't want you to get sick."

"C'mon, Phil. Do you really think I care about getting sick?"

He stayed silent.

"Okay, I guess you need some rest. I'll leave you to it, then."

Phil rolled onto his side, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over his lips. He felt warm tears rolling down his cheek. Why did this happen to him? He couldn't do it. He can't live around someone that he loves, who's going to grow out of him and move away with someone else. He's going to watch Dan leave him for someone else. Just thinking about that made his heart ache.

But there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Missed Calls

p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Phil took the next few days off. He didn't do anything. He sat in his bed, for 3 straight days, not eating, no moving, not doing anything but stressing, overthinking, and trying to conquer heart-break. He didn't want his life to be this way. He didn't want it to go on like this forever, there has to be a way to get away./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" A knock was heard. Phil knew it was Dan. Dan had started getting really worried about him, and he tried to get Phil out of his room, but no matter what he did, Phil refused./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Phil, are you okay in there? It's been days since you've come out of there, I need to know that you're okay!" Dan's voice wavered in sadness./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" "No, no, no, really Dan, I'm okay. I'm just really sick and I don't wanna get out of bed. I think I have the flu, but I have medicine so I should be better soon." He lied./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Are you sure? Can you maybe unlock the door?" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Positive, and . . . um. Not right now, I'm a bit dizzy." /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Oh, okay. Call me if you need anything, Cat wanted me to come over, so I'll be gone."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" Phil painfully closed his eyes and held his breath. Hearing that name now made him actually feel sick. He hated the way he felt, and he absolutely hated having to lie to his best friend, all of this was twisted./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Phil?" Dan called again. Phil decided not to reply, he held his breath for longer, until he heard Dan walk away. Once the door shut, he let it out. He let everything out. The anger, the jealousy, the heartbreak. Tears flooded down his cheeks faster than the speed of light. This was all slowly destroying his life. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" After a long time of crying, Phil got the strength to get up. He unlocked his door and peeked out, to see if anyone was home. His stomach growled, loudly, but he ignored it. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" No one was home, so Phil quickly shut the door and backed up in his room. His mind screamed out, telling him not to, but he needed to. He had to run, as far from this apartment as he could before Dan got back./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" He threw his backpack onto his bed and stuffed things inside. Clothes, water, electronics, everything he could. But he came to a slow as his hand hovered a pile of pictured of him and Dan. He shoved it in his pocket, trying to stay as quiet and emotionless as he could. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" He finished packing, relieved that the brown-haired boy was not home yet. But he stopped dead when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Lion. Lion was something he couldn't leave without, Lion was important to him. He took his small stuffed toy and bolted out the door./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" Phil ran down the damp pavement, still drying from yesterday's rain. He kept his hands in his pocket, puffing out cold air from his mouth. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" He stopped after what felt like forever. He found himself behind an abandoned store, where he slid down the wall and collapsed on the ground. Unzipping his backpack, he shuffled his arm around and felt for his phone. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" The first thing he did when he got on was check Twitter, to see what Dan was up to. He already missed him, but there was no going back now. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" There was one picture that was posted about a few minutes ago, that only had around 1000 likes. Phil found it unusual that Dan had such a low amount of likes on it. But then he realized the picture was Dan kissing Cat, in announcement that they were now dating. Most of the comments were haters, upset because they were Phan shippers, while the rest were congratulations./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" Phil's notifications were pouring in, as he noticed most of them were questions on how he felt about Cat and Dan. He blinked./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" Phil didn't want to lie to all of his fans, so instead he ignored it and exited out of the app. He put his phone face-down beside him and curled up, head on his knees. Now what? He had run away from his best friend, lied to him, and became so infected by his thoughts he didn't know what to do next./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" Phil was lost./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" The sun sunk away, and soon the moon had taken its place in the highest position. The blue-eyed boy remained exactly where he was 4 hours ago, at the back of the abandoned shop./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" He picked up his phone, seeing that Dan had spammed him with concerned text messages since 6 o'clock./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 6:22 pm: phil where are you?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 6:23 pm: phil?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 6:23 pm -/spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: abel;" /spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: exo;"em style="line-height: 1.9em;"missed call/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 6:25 pm: pick up your phone/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 7:45 pm: okay really. phil you're scaring me, where are you?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 7:54 pm: i've contacted almost everyone, no one knows where you went/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 7:59 - /spanspan style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: exo;"em style="line-height: 1.9em;"missed call/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 8:03 pm: phil, where ever the hell you went, please be okay. i'm really worried for you, come home soon./span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 9:39 pm:/span span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: exo;"em style="line-height: 1.9em;"missed call/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Dspan style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"an - 10:56 pm: its been 5 hours I'm gonna contact the police. you almost always answer your phone, i always know where you are. dont do this to me phil. please dont do this to me I'm so fucking worried about you/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 11:31 pm:/span span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: exo;"em style="line-height: 1.9em;"missed call/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: 'courier new';"Dan - 12:23 pm: i called the police, they are out there looking for you. i am too. in fact, cat is looking as well. we're all out here looking, and i fucking swear, i wont stop looking until i find you, if you get these messages, please stay where you are, we'll find you soon/span/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" Phil never felt so sick in his life. His mind was whirling, his head was pounding, and his stomach hurt like hell. He hadn't eaten anything. He got up, putting his hand on the wall of the building for support and vomitted. This was misery./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" Before he knew it. He blacked out./p 


	3. Chapter 3 - Lies

White ceiling. Beeping machines. Uncomfortable, thin sheets. Where was he? Phil sat up. Hospital.

A young lady walked in, greeting him with a smile, "How are you feeling, Mr. Lester?" She demanded, lightly.

"Fine, really. . . maybe."

"Can you do me a favor and breath in deeply for me?" She directed, lifting up the back of his shirt and placing her stethoscope on him. He nodded, still confused on how he got here, put he pushed that to the back of his mind and breathed in.

"Good job-" she moved it up higher, "-and again please?"

She did this at least 3 more times, before giving him another bright smile, "Thank you very much."

"Uhm, one question?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Ho-how did I get here?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, there was a boy with hair like yours, about this big-" she put her hand up, having to stand on her toes to get his measurement. Dan. "-he brought you in. You seemed to have passed out. There was also a girl with brown hair and a police man."

"Oh." He replied sadly.

"The boy wanted to see you. Are you alright if he comes in? Do you know him?"

Phil nodded, his stomach beginning to turn again, "Yes, I know him. He can come in if he really wants too." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Phil?" Dan walked into the hospital room, immediately covering his mouth with the cup of his hand. He quickly walked over, wrapping his arms around Phil, "I was so worried about you, I didn't know what to do! I finally found you and I thought you were dead, I don't know what I would've done without you! And-" the words came pouring out of his mouth, "-why, Phil? Why did you leave like that?"

Phil blinked. He couldn't possibly tell him the truth, could he? Phil only stared into his beautiful eyes, and then he sighed, "I've just had so much on my mind, I just wanted to get away."

Dan stayed quiet, sitting on the hospital bed.

He looked up at his friend, "Why don't you tell me anything anymore? It was like, you just shut off. You stopped trusting in me or something."

"Dan, I will always trust you, but this? This isn't worth talking about," Phil grasped onto his left arm, looking down at the floor.

"If that thing was the cause of you being in the hospital, it's worth talking about, Phil." He pressed on.

"No, Dan! I'm serious, I can't tell you!"

Dan bit his lip. Phil knew he was trying his hardest not to break out and yell at him. Phil took a deep breath. He's made up his mind, he had a plan. Kind of.

With all his strength, he looked up at Dan, staring directly into his eyes.

"Fine. Dan, I like you. In a different way. In the way you love Cat." He revealed. Phil was calm on the outside, but screaming out on the inside.

Dan sat, shocked.

"I- I gotta go, Phil." Time slowed, as he watched Dan get up. Pain pierced into Phil's heart. He didn't want it to go like this, he should have never said it.

That evening, Phil was told that he was good to go home.

"Do you have a place to stay, Mr. Lester?" The nurse asked, as Phil grabbed his backpack.

"I…I used too. But I can't go back now." His voice cracked sadly. There was no way Dan would let him go back into the apartment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Would you like to come stay with me for a while?" She offered.

Phil shook his head, "It's fine, I've already contacted a friend." He lied. He just needed to be alone for a while, maybe he'd find a place to crash for the night, or maybe he wouldn't.

"Okay, good. Have a nice weekend, Mr. Lester. Come back if you need anything!"

Phil walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get somewhere. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate.

(1) Text message from: Howell 3

He wanted to ignore it so badly, but he opened it anyway.

Dan - 1:27pm: um, hey, where are u?

Phil - 1:27pm: honestly i dont think it really matters

Dan - 1:28pm: im sorry phil i just didnt kno that was the cause to all this

Phil shut his phone for a while, and continued walking on the trail, trying to think of exactly how to respond to that text. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to form the words in the right way. Then it hit him.

Phil - 1:36pm: You lied to me.

Dan - 1:36pm: huh?

Phil - 1:37pm: I said, you lied to me. You told me that no matter what happens, you would always love me the same way, and that nothing would ever change the course of our friendship.

Dan - 1:42pm: its just, its different now knowing that youll always love me in a different way than i love you

Dan - 1:47pm: can u just tell me where you are?

Phil - 1:53pm: No. I cant. You cant even dare to say that you still "love me." How dare we call this a relationship, now. Friends love each other unconditionally, no matter WHAT the hell happens. But I guess not.

Phil didn't wait for a reply. He turned his phone off and walked into the unfamiliar.


End file.
